Sometimes the Truth Sounds Impossible
by ziandra
Summary: What if during the finale, Barris really didn't commit the crime; well, that she didn't know that she did it and is completely innocent. What if she was unknowingly under someone else's control? Now Ashoka must find out the truth, but the truth is far bigger than she could have imaged and involves an even more sinister plot.


**Warning: This story will not be updated frequently. The start of this story is mainly up for Critique. It will not be completed anytime soon.**

* * *

Title: Sometimes the Truth Sounds Impossible

Chapter 1

My mind was utterly confused, and emotional pain washed over my body, like a giant wave. What had just happened? I, Barris Offee, Jedi padawan of Master Luminara Unduli, was found guilty for bombing the landing platform; and framing my fellow padawan Ahsoka Tano, student of Master Jedi Anikin Skywalker.

Ahsoka was not just a fellow padawan. She was a dear friend, someone I knew I could trust with my life. We had been through so much together. The thought that I had framed her and that she would have been executed made me literally sick to my stomach. Then, there was betraying the Jedi Oder. My heart broke. The order was everything that I had known, that I loved. It was my family and home. How could I… No! There had to be another explanation. Silent tears built up in the corners of my eyes and then finally slid down my green face.

The worst part of all of this was the fact that I could not remember doing it. The last week or so was hazy and when I tried to push through it and access my memories I could only find Partial memories; bits and pieces that fit into the puzzle, but the larger pieces were missing. Yes, a person can do horrible things out of emotional stress and not remember, But Jedi don't lose their memories. They may forget things over time, but the initial memory is still intact. Jedi had the power to find a memory buried in their mind, though it had appeared lost on the surface. If these memories of the bombing weren't there, then how could I be the one that was responsible? It wasn't possible.

I couldn't have been the one who had schemed against the Jedi. I know in my heart and soul, as well as the force, that I was not responsible; or at least my mind hadn't done it, but my body had. That could only mean one thing. I had been manipulated and controlled into doing this horrific deed. By Whom? I can't be sure.

* * *

 **{Flash Back}**

 **The ground shook beneath my foot and a loud blast was heard, much like you'd expect one to on the battlefield. However, this was not a battle field and such violence at such a holy place for Jedi was an act against all Jedi. The Sith immediately crossed my mind, but that was impossible, for Coruscant is so heavily guarded, as both the Jedi temple and Senate House are present. The only possibility was a traitor.**

 **I sighed in relief that I had not been near the explosion. I had been on my way to the cafeteria to quickly obtain nutrients for my body that was demanding it. Ashoka on the other hand was practically in it. She was close and any closer she may have not survived. She was determined to find the culprit and lead the investigation.**

 **It was within a day or two that I was informed by my master that Ahsoka had been responsible. My knees shook and suddenly felt week and I let out a quick gasp. I couldn't continue to hold onto my composure. I was stunned. This didn't seem like her at all. How could they be so sure that she was the one to blame for it? Even with all the evidence, I couldn't believe it. I knew in my gut that my friend was innocent. I needed to clear her name. There must have been something that was missed. I attempted to question people and examined the platform myslef.**

 _ **Then there was a Blank Gap, as that memory ended and a completely new one began, but there was a time gap between the memories.**_

 **Ahsoka escaped and went to clear her own name. She contacted me for support, which I was happy to give. I felt touched that she had trusted me with this.**

 _ **And Then another Blank Gap**_

 **Master Kenobi was backing me into a corner when he had confronted me about something.**

 _ **Once again Another Black Gap**_

 **I was being restrained and handcuffed and I couldn't understand what was going on.**

 _ **Then finally one last Blank Gap**_

 **It was the end of my hearing and I had been found Guilty. Somehow I had given a verbal confession of committing the crime a little earlier with no recollection of it.**

 **{End of Flashback}**

* * *

Now here I was in my cell, sitting in the corner and leaning my shoulder gently against the wall. Why hadn't I seen that my memories were incomplete before? Nobody was going to believe me. My claim sounded ridiculous and I had already seemingly confessed to the crime. I would be executed. More tears ran down my face. I was not afraid of death. I had been prepared for it for a long time, but this wasn't the way I wanted to die. I had never the chance to pass the Jedi trials and become a true Jedi. My life wasn't over yet.

All I could do was try. I started with my two guards, who simply laughed at me. My own master wouldn't listen to a word I said and told me with cold eyes to accept my death.

With a final saying of "I'm disappointed in you Barris", she left, not looking back.

I sobbed, not caring who saw me and not keeping my woeful cries silent. Luminara Unduli had been my master. We were close like a padawan and master should be. I told her everything, my hopes, my dreams and my fears. I confided in her for guidance when I was lost. We fought side by side in battles against the Separatist Army. We trusted each other immensely. And now she wouldn't listen to me. How could she cast me aside with such ease? She knew me inside and out. Why didn't she question it? This brought back the memory of being trapped underneath rubble with Ahsoka and hoping that our masters could rescue us before we ran out of air. Master Skywalker had found us, believing that we weren't dead, while my own master did nothing and would have simply left us to die without double checking if we were still alive or not. The pain I had then had increased a hundredfold. My heart caught in my throat, as I frantically tried to keep more tears from coming.

I couldn't be put to death for something I did not do, but what else could I do. Nothing! Nobody would listen to me and it was tearing me apart. I had been so good at keeping my emotions at bay, remaining calm and thinking logically, but now I couldn't stop my tears or this throbbing pain in my chest. My thoughts raced across my mind. I wish I could see Ahsoka. I wished she could support me, like I had her. But because she was the one that was framed first, by my own body no less; I knew it would not happen. My best friend was going to hate me for eternity.

* * *

 **{Other View}**

 _Ahsoka walked down the stairs of the Jedi temple, for what she thought would be her last time. How dare the Jedi Council ask her back to the order with barely half of an apology? Why couldn't they admit that they had been wrong? She, herself was very stubborn, but always took responsibility for her own actions, whether they be bad or good. The order would collapse under those Grandmasters in charge. They couldn't see what this war was doing to them. hadn't that been Barris's reason for the bombing in the first place. To think that her old friend had been right about the order beginning to fall apart did not sit well with her at all._

 _¼ of the way down, Ahsoka winced slightly she heard her master call her name. No! Not her master! Her former master. She turned slowly and looked up at him with hurt clearly in her eyes. She shook her head, doing her best to keep the tears away._

 _"I'm sorry. I can't come back" she said quietly and quickly turned down the stairs again and whispered "I'm sorry" before continuing down._

 _The once padwan felt bad for leaving her master, as well as everyone in the 501st. It felt like she was abandoning her post. What kind of Jedi left their post during a war? A terrible one. She felt that she was giving up when she wanted so much to try to succeed. This was her choice, but not her fault. There had been no trust when it mattered the most. Now she would leave that behind. She couldn't continue to work with people who couldn't trust her when she fully trusted them. Trust doesn't work that way._

 _¾ of the way down the stairs she was surprised to hear her name being called by a clone. He stopped by her side and caught his breath before speaking._

 _"Sir, Barris Offee requests your presence."_

 _Her eyes widened then quickly narrowed._

 _"What does she want" Ahsoka asked angrily._

 _"She's lost it Sir. She wouldn't stop asking for you, so I finally agreed to find you."_

 _"What do you mean she's lost it" she asked raising an eyebrow slightly in confusion._

 _"She's gone crazy sir; keeps talking nonsense about not being guilty, even though we all heard her confess to it. She's crying almost all the time and claims she was used. Like I said, she's lost her damn mind" responded the clone trooper._

 _The young Togruta starred at him. Barris was a proud Jedi padawan and never cried, but then again she was no longer a Jedi padwan._

 _She bit her lip. Something felt off about all this. If anything, maybe seeing her one last time would bring some kind of closure. Perhaps she could try and understand why her friend had done this to her. She honestly wanted nothing more than to turn back around and leave and never see her again, but something in the force told her to go. With a heavy sigh, she nodded her head._

 _"I will come with you, but only if her and I may speak alone"_

 _"Done!" the clone said immediately; and then added of handedly "Anything to stop her whining."_

 ** _{End}_**

* * *

I buried my face into my knees. I knew there was no hope. She wouldn't come and honestly I couldn't blame her. She was hurt, angry and confused, just like I am now. My head snapped up when I sensed her presence nearby. My teary eyes widened in slight shock. The Togruta was coming. That clone guard had found Ahsoka and somehow convinced her to come. I clung to the small bit of hope that my friend would listen, even if it was unrealistic. That small piece of hope was all I had left.

I watched her enter out of the corner of my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to meet her gaze at that moment. I could sense her hurt, her anger, but most of all, her confusion and curiosity.

* * *

 ** _{Other View}_**

 _Ahsoka stepped in front of Barris' cell. She had been surprised when she saw her. The Mirialan headdress was off and her hair was messy. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen and tears shone on her green face. The guard motioned to his partner and they both left to give Ahsoka some time with the Jedi criminal._

 _"Barris?" asked Ahsoka slowly._

 _She wasn't sure what to say. Barris' state was one she'd never seen before._

 ** _{End}_**

* * *

"Ahsoka… you came!" there was joy in my voice and I couldn't help but give a small smile.

* * *

 ** _{Other View}_**

 _Ahsoka snapped back to reality of the situation. This girl had framed her and left her for dead._

 _"What do you want Barris? Don't think I've forgiven you, because I most certainly haven't."_

 ** _{End}_**

* * *

There was venom in her voice I noted and my small smiled disappeared instantly.

"Ahsoka… I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry yelled Ahsoka, her face hardening. "I trusted you and you went and stabbed me in the back. Are you going to give me a better explanation? It had better be better than the last one."

"I never meant to hurt you." I whispered.

"Never meant to hurt me" Yelled Ahsoka. "That's a load of crap and you know it. If you didn't want to hurt me and actually cared about our friendship you wouldn't have framed me in the first place."

I was silent, at a loss for words. Had she only come here to yell at me? Tears once again made its way down my face.

"Ahsoka… I know your angry, but please…" my voice trailed off as I lowered my head to my knees and wept.

* * *

 ** _{Other View}_**

 _Everything disappeared. It was just her and a broken down crying Barris. Nobody besides her own master had listened to her. That feeling of being alone was terrifying. Her master had at least believed her. Master Luminara didn't want anything to do with her own padawan. Didn't she owe Barris that much? To listen to what her friend had to say? She, herself had been in the same position. No! No, she hadn't been in the same situation. Barris had confessed to the crime, while she hadn't. You couldn't go back on a previous confession. Anger once again rose, but stopped suddenly when she heard Barris speak._

 _"Ahsoka… your my best friend. I don't have anyone else."_

 _Her anger quickly subsided._

 _What did the force say? A Jedi was always supposed to listen to the force and trust in it completely. Her light blue eyes shut gently as she concentrated. The upset Mirialan was surrounded by blue; many different shades, and some almost green, but there was no red and yellow. No darkness surrounded the girl. Only the light did, with a strong sense of truth and innocence. How could this be? The force around Barris would surely tell of her guilt, if she in fact was truly guilty. Wouldn't it? This just didn't feel right._

 ** _{End)_**

* * *

I could tell Ahsoka was conflicted with herself. She was on edge. Her eyes met mine and she spoke.

"Barris… explain and I will try to do my best to listen."

My eyes rose with newfound hope and the tears quickly stopped. She was going to give me a chance. I almost wanted to cry again, but this time not from sadness, but happiness. I gave a silent nod of my head before I wiped away my tears with my sleeve and took several deep breaths to calm myself.

Ahsoka dropped down to her knees to be eyelevel with me.

"I want you to be innocent. I truly do, but you have so much evidence against you and on top of that a verbal confession. It's going to be hard to prove otherwise."

I nodded again, but this time with more confidence.

"I myself almost believed that I had done it" I started, only to be quickly interrupted.

"Barris, you're not exactly helping your case" my friend quickly interrupted.

I simply looked at her quietly and she gave me a small sigh.

"Fine I'll be quiet, but you much want to hurry up. I don't know how much longer your guards will give us.

With yet another nod, I continued.

"I almost believed it, but there was one thing that didn't match. I have absolutely no memory of committing the crime. In fact, all my memories for this past week are incomplete. I can remember small snippets, but most of that time is blank. I can find no memory, not even a trace. How can I have done something with no memory of it? Is it possible that my body was made to look like I had done it?"

"What do you Mean?" she asked

"I mean is it possible that someone took control of me and used me to follow out their vial plot and did it without leaving a trace?"

"Maybe…" Ahsoka said, deep in thought, "but the only person capable of something like that is..."

She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened in understanding.

"The Sith Lord" finished I. "The dark side of the force is mysterious and mostly unknown to Jedi. What's to say that it doesn't have the capability to mind control you with no memory of the event."

"You know how crazy that sounds, right?" asked Ahsoka.

"I know" I replied, "but we have seen crazy things from powerful Sith lords before. It's the only Possibility."

* * *

 ** _{Other View}_**

The Togruta bit her lip.

"I know, but if the council wouldn't believe me, why would they believe you; especially when they already have a confession from you?"

"I know" said her friend looking down, "but you have to tell them. They're the only ones who can release me."

Ahsoka brought a fingertip to her chin in thought.

"They may be the only ones to allow you out legally."

"What?" asked Barris? Confusion was evidently written all over her face.

"Your execution date is already set to be in several days. There won't be enough time to convince the grandmasters, or even find proof."

"What are you saying?" the Mirialan said slowly still looking confused.

"I'm saying that the only way you'll live is if I bust you out of here and then the only way you can truly be free is to seek out the real culprit."

 ** _{End}_**

* * *

"Are you insane?" I gasped.

Was she actually thinking clearly?

"If you break me out, then every Jedi will be looking for not only me, but you too. How are we supposed to solve this mystery just the two of us?"

"Let me worry about that" Ahsoka said confidently. "You just worry about staying alive. I can't let you die Barris, not for a crime you didn't commit. I believe in you."

My best friend cared so much about my wellbeing, but I knew I couldn't let her do it. She'd be throwing away her chance to become a full-fledged Jedi. I couldn't live with myself knowing I had taken away her life goal. A few tears slipped out of my tired eyes.

"As much as I appreciate that, I can't let you do it Ahsoka."

"And why not?" she asked sternly.

"You're so close to becoming a Jedi. I can't keep you away from that. You've worked your whole life to pass the Jedi Trials. Unlike me, you have a bright future; take it, you won't have another opportunity."

I then turned away from her slightly and laid my head in my lap.

* * *

 ** _{Other View}_**

 _Ahsoka rolled her eyes._

 _"If you really think that you're less important to me than becoming a Jedi, you're an idiot. Jedi help people. There are plenty of ways to help others, but there's only one you, Barris" She watched her open her mouth to retaliate but quickly added, "Besides, I've already left the Jedi Order. You're not keeping me from anything"_

 _Ahsoka watched amusingly as Barris sat up and gave a loud gasp of surprise._

 _"I'll explain later, just let me rescue you."_

 _"Ahaoka… I… Thank you."_

 _The Togruta smirked lightly at her friend's loss for words._

 _Both heads turned slightly as they sensed the two guards returning._

 _"Sorry, but visit time is up" stated the clone who had found Ahsoka earlier._

 _The girl politely nodded._

 _"Will it be alright if I come back in two days time to say a final farewell?"_

 _"Why would you want to do that?" questioned the second clone._

 _Ashoka did her best to look stoic, "Even though she deeply hurt me, we were once good friends. I feel it is only right if I come back to see her one last time."_

 _Barris kept her face blank and had her shoulder turned to both the guards and her friend._

 _The first clone nodded, "sure. No problem Tano."_

 _With a grateful nod, she turned to leave, but not before giving Barris a quick wink._

 ** _{End}_**


End file.
